Zwischenzug
by Sandylee007
Summary: Zugzwang SPOILERS! My version of how it should've ended. Reid wakes up from his worst nightmare to a sight he didn't think he'd ever see again. The clock ticking against them has finally stopped. ReidxMaeve ONESHOT


A/N: **SPOILERS FOR THE LATEST EPISODE, 'Zugzwang'.**

I haven't actually seen the latest episode yet, but I'm quite familiar with the absolutely devastating, heartbreaking outcome. And I'm really, REALLY pissed off. Maeve was the perfect girl for Reid! How could they steal her away from him? Hasn't he been through enough? (sobs and jumps with rage) So… I decided to channel my anger the way that feels the most natural. (smirks sheepishly)

WARNINGS: **SPOILERS! SPOILERS! **But other than that… None, actually. Woah! That's a first. (grins)

DISCLAIMER: Are you freaking kidding me? If I'd own the series there's no way Maeve would've died!

Alright… It's always nerve wrecking to post a fanfic so I'll get to it before I chicken out. I really hope that you'll enjoy the ride!

* * *

**_Zwischenzug_**

* * *

"_I love you."_

She was even more beautiful than he'd imagined. Inside and out. He'd never, ever felt that way for anyone.

Dr. Spencer Reid was most definitely a man in love. In love with the sound of her voice. In love with their own little riddles no one else would've understood. And now, as he was finally allowed to look into them, he fell utterly, hopelessly in love with her eyes.

And he wasn't even allowed to say it. Instead he was forced to look into those amazing eyes, into the incredible soul behind them, and tell her the worst lie that'd ever slipped through his lips. The pain a bullet brought was nothing compared to that.

He was forced to lie to her, when all he would've wanted to say – all that he was _supposed to_ say – was …

"_I LOVE YOU!"_

He was forced to watch her die. Right there, before his very eyes. And he truly, honestly hoped that the bullet that hit him had pierced his head. Maybe it did, in a way. Because in those surreal, pain filled moments of hell Spencer felt like he died with her.

"_I LOVE YOU!"_

"Shh…" The voice was soft and soothing. His head swam while he reached out towards it. Towards the ghost light, warm touch. "Shh… It's just a dream, Spence. Just a dream. Wake up."

Gasping like a man who'd just been drowning Spencer opened his eyes, to meet those he'd believed he'd never see again. For a moment everything swayed and spun until it all came back to him in a mad, overwhelming flood. "Maeve…"

Maeve Donovan smiled down at him before pressing her lips softly against his, sealing him into a kiss that'd almost never happened. Her taste filled his whole mind, so that he barely heard her whispered words. "I'm right here, Spence. Can you feel me? I'm here."

Spencer had to focus on breathing for a moment. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her. Away from the scar tainting her perfect face. He brushed it gently, as though it could've still hurt after two years. "I lost you", he murmured, his voice carrying some of the horrifying heartache that'd crushed him in that dream.

Maeve's smile dimmed but only slightly. She snuggled closer to him, so that he could feel her body's warmth. Smell her shampoo. "Only for a minute", she assured him, pressing her head against his shoulder. It took a moment before she went on. "Speaking of time… That damn clock has stopped again. I'm late for work."

Spencer frowned, taking a tight hold of her. Even the idea of letting go made him shiver. "Do you have to go?"

Maeve smirked and shook her head. "I already called my boss. Do I sound fluish to you?"

This time it was his turn to kiss her. He didn't taste blood. Or death. Or any of those horrors he'd just seen. Only _her_. Finally a smile made its way to his face. "Yeah", he confirmed. "You do. Trust a doctor."

Maeve chuckled and gave his hand a firm squeeze. As though out of some silent agreement they both closed their eyes. For a few stolen moments they just lay there, perfectly content. Listening to each other breathing soundly.

"Oh, and Garcia called during your beauty sleep", Maeve mentioned all of a sudden. Her voice was so full of excitement that it made him feel warm all over. Something he didn't feel often. "She was able to get us that church for next Saturday."

The smile on Spencer's face widened. He thought about opening his eyes but didn't. Hadn't they started out as just voices? "So… Five days, huh?"

He felt her nod. "Five days, twelve hours and twenty minutes. If I have any idea of what time it is right now, anyway."

Shifting slightly, Spencer buried his face into her hair. To think how close it'd all come… "Are you ready to become Mrs. Reid?"

Maeve chuckled. "Probably not. But… I've done a lot of thinking." Did her hold on him just tighten? "The next time I die… I want to be grey and old. And your wife." She rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb. "Is that enough for good doctor?"

Spencer responded with pressing a kiss to her scar. He was never, ever going to let her slip away from him again. "Yeah, it's more than enough." Then, as an afterthought, he went on. "And Maeve? I…"

"I know." Her tone left no room for any doubts. "I knew, from the moment I first saw you." She yawned softly, her whole body relaxing. "Now sleep. Those nightmares of yours have kept you awake too much. We have a eternity ahead of us."

Eternity… After watching her die once it sounded surreally good. Spencer fell asleep with a smile on his face, with the love of his life safely in his arms. And if this was all a dream… He didn't want to wake up ever again.

The clock on his bedside table remained stopped.

* * *

_**End.**_

* * *

A/N: (sniffles) So maybe that was a bit fluffy, but after THAT kind of a ending I think those two deserve all the fluff they can get. Even if it's only in fanfiction. (wipes eyes)

So… Was that any good in your book? At all? PLEASE, leave a note and let me know! It'd seriously mean the world to me. (gives puppy's eyes) Pwease…?

I'm in a bit of a hurry right now so I've gotta go. (pouts) Thank you so much for reading!

Take care!


End file.
